xanth_incarnates_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Totems
The original blueprint for the homunculus incarnates, the totems are numerous beings in which spread all across Xanth. Being a unique type of incarnate, the Totems have control over the elements. Although it is a rather different type of control. Totems, are in essence incarnates of the elements voices. They do not command the elements like others, but simply listen and ask request things from the elements. It should be noted, when commanding and requesting something of an element, it is more efficient to just ask. In terms, totems are very much like minor deities of the elements. There are four natural elements that one can be affiliated to, Aer, Terra, Aqua, and Ignus are natural affiliations. Other Affiliations are Solis, and Umbra. Although, totems who are Umbra’s are commonly referred to as *Shadow Wreaths*, yet, Shadow wreaths are classified very differently as they are very unlike Totems. Therefore they are considered a different species all together. ' ' Regarding Totems, not only do they possess powers over the elements, they may also shapeshift into their Spirit Animal depending on their Affiliation. Many Terra totems are known to be able to take on the forms of Wolves, and Wild Cats, as well as Horses, and other sorts of land animals. Aqua totems take after sea creatures, Aer totems after the sky, in forms of birds most of the time, and ignus in the form of hell dogs or phoenixes. ' ' Totems also allow people to view how elemental manipulation works on Xanth. Unlike on earth, or many other places, the elements on Xanth are not “unliving”. Although they can also be considered non sentient. Elemental magic on Xanth merely borrows the elements power temporarily, if chosen to, the elements themselves may choose to void contract with the user. Elemental magic, or control is all based upon the contract formed with the elements at that time. ' ' Continuing on the specifics of Totems, Totems mainly form large groups called tribes or in some cases clans. This is mostly based upon the spirit animal, there exist many tribes such as the Fleine tribe, consisting of many wild cats, the Wolf tribe, the Phoenix clan etc. Concerning the history of Totems, it can be noted that the Terra Totems had an uneasy relationship with Shadow Wreaths, Namely due to their close borders. ' ' Aqua Totems are also known for their abrupt hostility to seafarers. Although Sea totems mainly are elusive beings, they do not hesitate to make their presence known to sailors. Many Aqua totems are more aligned to their spirit animal and would rather stay as an animal for the rest of their lives then live as humans. ' ' Considering the Ignus Totems, most to all of them reside upon the Volcanic Isle, and usually want nothing to do with strangers. Although they are secluded, some few will go out of their way to approach Seraph City looking for more food to bring back. Many Ignus Totems generally pass over the fact that they are a Totem when entering the city. ' ' Totems can also be considered demonic beings with the one exception being the Solis Totems. In actuality, despite their status as the elements incarnates, they are also beings who have acquired a demonic status. Making them immune to curses, and ill will inflicted karma. Although this does make most of them susceptible to divine charms and other various sort of wards. ' ' One can find Totems about everywhere. Although there is no consistent defining charistic between a Totem and a Human, it is usually noted that Totems have the eyes of a beast when appearing as a human. That is the one feature that they usually retain, and doesn’t change is their eyes. A cross between human and beast is the words usually used to describe them. With the homunculi Incarnates, Totems never had a problem with them, and vice versa. Despite the Incarnates quite literally being a failed cloning attempt on them, Many of the Totems holds no ill will towards them. (Yet) During the collision war, even with the growing tension, the totems who did fight in the war did not initially attack the Incarnates. Even after they fought each other both sides are at a stand still. Finding no actual qualms with the other. Category:Species native to Xanth